Rely On Me
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: In which Ohta came to pick Tanaka up to school when he found the listless boy almost drowning in the bathtub and of course - butt naked. [OhTana Fluffs]
1. Chapter 1

**Tanaka is bae and Ohta is such a perfect husbando! (Who's with me!) XD Can't get enough of these two dorks honestly. (I'm hella late into the fandom i know but I really couldn't resist writing some flyffs for these two, I need to so bad)**

* * *

 **Rely On Me**

"Oi, Tanaka, are you awake already?" The door to a certain raven-headed boy creaked open and entered a tall sharp-eyed boy with mid-length caramel ponytail named Ohta. The bed was empty, he noted, taking a glance around the dark room which was suprisingly tidy considering Tanaka's extreme laziness. Maybe he was just too lazy to clean up his room so he opted not to make a mess, Ohta mused. He came to understand Tanaka's unorthodox way of thinking as of late after spending some time with the shorter boy.

Eyes back on the door, Ohta idly scratched his cheek in wonder, "What, he's already awake.. Where could he be then?" An imaginary light bulb flashed on top of his head just then.

"Ah, the bathroom."

'I hope his little sister won't mind the intrusion.' The younger Tanaka, Rino was not very fond of him for some reasons unknown. Rubbing his neck nervously, the reliable Ohta carefully made his way to the bathroom at the end of the corridor, on the third left. This was the third time he had been in Tanaka's house, mainly being the reason that the listless boy was not at their usual meeting place, so he decided to pick him up.

Knock! Knock!

Ohta gave a few good knocks before calling out to his friend from the outside. "Tanaka, you in there? It's half past seven now, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

Silence greeted him back and nothing else. Feeling rather impatient, Ohta tried the doorknob only to find that it was unlocked. "Oi, how careless can you get not locking up the - " Then he saw it. A floating body in the bathtub full of water.

"TANAKA?!"

After surviving a second of the most shocking moment of his life, Ohta inmediately rushed towards the bathtub, pulling the unconscious boy by the shoulders and out of the water. "Hey, are you alright?!"

Tanaka was cold from head to toe. _He's naked._ Tanaka's face was almost blue in color _. He's naked._ Tanaka was not breathing. _He's naked. Wait - he's not breathing?!_

"Tanaka? Can you hear me!" Ohta lightly slapped both of Tanaka's cheeks in attempt to shake him awake but to no avail, the raven remained unmoving. So, Ohta took the initiative to lay the boy down on the floor before crossing his hands together and started pressing Tanaka's bare chest, imitating the action from a drowning documentary he once saw on TV.

"Breathe, Tanaka... _Breathe!_ "

But yet he still did not.

 _Oh lord, help him._

In the midst of panicking and contemplating on what to do, Ohta came across another technique he could use. "Ah, wait - there's probably some water clogging his lungs. To remove them, I need to perform a..." Ohta unconsciously blushed right there and then. "...CPR...?"

Wait, wait, wait! If he really did gave Tanaka a mouth-to-mouth breathing, won't that be counted as his first kiss? Even after having to debut as a high school boy three months ago, Ohta was not or rather, did not took the initiative in finding a girlfriend. And there could only be one reason; hazel eyes fell unto Tanaka's wet face. As he further contemplated regardless of the dire situation, Tanaka's arm fell limply to his side.

'Ack! There's no time to waste!' Squaring his resolve, Ohta carefully tipped Tanaka's chin up, parted his mouth slightly using a thumb and forefinger before blowing some oxygen into the suffocated boy. His own heart was beating so fast and loud against his ribcage.

After a number of blows, the boy was brought back to life again. And Tanaka began coughing up water, loud rough coughs echoed against the tiled walls but they were music to Ohta's ears. Proof that his dear friend was still alive and breathing again.

"Thank goodness..."

Ohta held Tanaka in his arms tightly, relief tears started to well up in his eyes. The thought of losing his dear friend scared him so. He was not ashamed to admit that Tanaka was a friend whom he cherished very much. Though rather than cherish, it was more appropriate to say that he could not leave Tanaka on his own, knowing how incapable the boy tend to be in leading a normal high school life like everybody else. His care for him could even pass as abnormal.

"Ohta..?" Tanaka reopened his dark-colored eyes, meeting with Ohta's worried gaze. "...where are we?"

Ohta's tears magically dried up as soon as they stared into each other's eyes.

"...your bathroom. I'll explain later so-" The blondie swiftly pulled a towel from the toilet cabinet before gently wrapping the cottony cloth around the shivering Tanaka. "-dry up first." He said, hands furiously wiping the water droplets from Tanaka's dripping wet hair. He looked refreshingly mesmering. So much that it sent a twinge straight to Ohta's heart.

This was so not healthy for his body.

"Ah, this feels oddly comfortable..." Tanaka languidly leaned his back on Ohta's chest and sighed in content. "My throat hurts though."

"You really are..." Shaking his head, Ohta made a combination of chuckling whilst sighing, hands stopping in motion. "You had me so worried, i-di-ot." Gushes of hot breath flowed from Ohta's mouth travelling directly into Tanaka's ear for each syllable, and the listless boy spontaneously froze on the spot. "...!"

"...it tickles." Tanaka weakly grumbled but his expression remained the usual emotionless one as Ohta carried him back to his bedroom. Tanaka was as light as a feather, the worrywart Ohta remarked, planning in his mind to have his slender friend eat twice as much today or better, tried that special one-foot long yakisoba bread.

"Heh, you're so you." Ohta commented as he placed Tanaka on his bed, resuming his - drying Tanaka up with a piece of towel - mission.

"So are you, Ohta." Tanaka countered, closing his droopy eyes, readily accepting an invitation to slumberland when a sudden cat-like sneeze escaped from his lips. And then another one.

"Are you still cold?" His overly concerned friend asked, in which Tanaka did not mind but instead welcomed Ohta's showers of love and consideration with open arms.

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm, I read somewhere that the easiest way to transfer warmth is by hugging." And that was exactly what the straight-faced blond did as he glomped the smaller boy tightly. "Warmer?"

"Uh-huh." Tanaka mumbled, snuggling closer to the taller boy. "But, Ohta..."

"Yeah?"

"Won't we be late for school today?" Tanaka calmly asked as he rolled his black round eyes to the clock hanging on the wall of his bedroom. 07:50 AM; Ten more minutes before the school bell rings.

"Ah?!"

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Ohta exclaimed loudly as he barged into the classroom with Tanaka safely tucked under his armpit. Only then did the ringing of the bell resounded throughout the school. And the whole classroom reacted with applauds and whistles.

"Ooh, they made it! They made it!" Both Katou and Shimura cheered in amusement while a certain bespectacled pink-haired girl worriedly approached them. "Ohta-kun! Tanaka-kun! Good morning and what happened?"

"Morning, Shiraishi." Ohta smiled, placing the still sleeping boy on his seat properly. "Uh, we had an...incident just now." I got my first kiss stolen, that's what.

"Master! Are you alright!" Tanaka's self-proclaimed apprentice, Miyano, flocked around her master's desk like a lost baby chick. Tanaka did not even flinch. "Master..!"

"He's fine, Miyano. Just a bit sleep deprived." Ohta helpfully answered and the petite girl nodded enthusiatically. "Is that so - AH! What if last night Master encountered a group of aliens from outer space disguising as children mascots planning to dominate Earth and he vallantly fought them using lasers and beams and kitties and sparkles?!"

"Uh, isn't there something wrong in that story in ways more than one?" Shimura commented, fixing the thick framed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I see... was that the reason why?" Ohta slowly bobbed his head in agreement, looking very serious. Could it be that Tanaka was too exhausted from fighting off evil, to the point of falling asleep in the bathtub?

"You're believing her?!" All of them sans Ohta and Miyano chorused in disbelief.

"...you're giving me too much credit, Miyano-san." A cool, lifeless voice shook everyone out of their chit chat. "You too, Ohta."

"Ah, morning Tanaka." Ohta greeted the awakened boy with a small pat on the head.

"Mor..*yawn*..ning, Ohta." Tanaka listlessly greeted back but displayed a rare smile. He nearly purred like a cat from Ohta's gentle caresses.

"Is it me or there's something different with the atmosphere between the two of them somehow?" Katou secretly nudged his bespectacled friend and Shimura nodded understandingly. "I thought so too..."

"Eh, what, what?" Shiraishi stared hard at her two friends (or her friend and her secret crush to be exact). "Don't tell me... Tanaka-kun and Ohta-kun..?" Her heart sank as deep as Titanic at the thought. No way it could be true, right..?

"GOOD MORNING, MASTER!" Miyano's shrilly voice suddenly reverberated throughout the classroom, and everyone immediately brought their attention to her.

"Morning, Miyano-san..." Tanaka went back to his old lazy self in no time, plopping himself back on the desk.

"YAY, MASTER GREETED ME BACK! WEEE-"

"Miyano, get back to your seat now!" The teacher appeared from the front entrance, carrying worksheets for the day.

"Y-Yessir!"

* * *

Lunchtime:

"Wake up, Tanaka. Lunchtime." Ohta tapped the sleeping Tanaka on the shoulder.

"Mnhn..." Tanaka nodded, barely and Ohta decidedly asked; "Want me to carry you? To the cafeteria."

"Uh-huh..." Tanaka spread his arms wide, indicating he wanted to be picked up by the tall friend of his.

"C'mere..." Ohta tucked the smaller boy under his arm again and leisurely made their way to cafeteria. "I'm thinking of getting a proper meal set for you today. You need to gain more weight."

"...no need."

"Huh, why not?"

 _Because then I will be too heavy for you to carry. And I don't want you to strain your muscles because of me..._

Tanaka quietly replied after a while. "..if I have to gain weight, then Ohta, you should gain some too..."

"Eh? And how did you come up with that conclusion?" Ohta laughed instantaneously at Tanaka's silly little logic.

"Wait here, I'll go get food for the both of us." Ohta said as he seated the ravenette at one of the empty tables and quickly went to buy the meals.

He came back minutes later carrying two trays of the same set meal. "Today's menu is the Special Japanese Full Course. I'm expecting clean plates by the time we're done."

Tanaka eyed the tray of food first and in one second, glanced in disbelief to the straw-haired boy. "This amount of food is enough to kill me, Ohta."

"Ah, should I get ready with your funeral then?" Ohta replied stoically but the mirth evident in his eyes. Him and his weird sense of humour.

Planning his little revenge, Tanaka silently slipped onto Ohta's lap as soon as the other boy took his seat beside the ravenette.

"Is it double listless day today?" Ohta presumed.

"...no."

"Then, what is it?"

"...it's...Pampering Tanaka Day." Tanaka innocently said, afterwards opening his small mouth with a monotonous 'Ahh'. He wanted to be fed. And so Ohta did, watching the silver spoon with food disappeared into that tiny mouth.

 _God, he's so damn adorable..._

Ohta smiled, unconsciously wiping some of the curry stain on the corner of Tanaka's lips with his thumb before licking it.

"Do you want more..?" The way Ohta said those words came out as some kind of an invitation in Tanaka's ears. So misleading...

 _More? More of what? More of you..?_

Tanaka blinked furiously. Flustered. Anxious. Sitting so close to the blond suddenly made his insides all fluttery and jittery. "I think I'm...full..."

"But, you barely ate..." Ohta leaned closer and Tanaka wondered if he did that on purpose or not. "I'll keep feeding you until you finish the whole set. All by yourself."

"...you wouldn't..." Tanaka turned to see a very confident expression on Ohta's face.

"Oh, but yes, I would."

* * *

"...you're a devil in disguise, aren't you..?" Tanaka grumbled after surviving an arduous ordeal from none other than his most trustworthy friend (maybe not so anymore).

"Ahaha, I guess." A chuckle escaped Ohta's lips. I'm a devil only when it comes to you though.

"Ah, there goes the bell for our next class. We should go now."

"H-have mercy, Ohta... I can't even move.." Tanaka pleaded, slumping over the table when a loud burp came out directly from his full stomach. "Urgh.. I feel sick..."

"It's okay, I'll carry you so you don't have to move around too much. You did well today, by the way." Ohta crouched closer to the raven-headed. "Good job." A pat to the head and Tanaka grunted dissatisfyingly.

"Geez, I'm not a kindergartener."

"Let's go?" A warm bright smile, that was enough to blind the listless boy.

"..okay.." Tanaka nodded and Ohta carefully scooped him up.

* * *

End of class:

 _*chime ringing*_

Slowly, one by one of the students began dispersing out of the school with the exception of those staying due to club activities.

"See you, Ohta! Good luck with Tanaka!" Katou and Shimura waved the blond goodbye.

"I have to see Ecchan now since we promised to go home together! See you tomorrow, Ohta-kun, Master!" Next was Miyano, waving both of her hands wildly before stepping out of the class in search of her yankee friend.

Lastly, Shiraishi peeked at the sleeping Tanaka a few times, blush evident on her cheeks. Ohta and Tanaka were not in that kind of relationship, right? Even without confessing to the ravenette, she was already halfway into broken-hearted mode. "And I'll be going to the Student Council office now. See you two tomorrow..."

"Okay." Ohta briefly tilted his head towards the pink-haired girl. Finally, it was just the two of them.

Honey eyes then travelled back to his sleeping friend and then to the windows - it was that time of the year again; spring. A few cherry blossom petals strayed into their classroom through an open window.

"I'll let you sleep for a while longer..." Ohta softly said, feeling rather bad for stuffing the shorter boy with food more than he could actually stomach.

"Ohta..."

Ohta gazed down at the mention of his name to see a very satisfied-looking Tanaka, resting on his desk with his cheek cosily planted on the hard surface. "Yeah?"

"I just realised that Ohta is absolutely essential in my life." Tanaka suddenly said, lips curving into a microscopic smile and the sandy-haired boy felt his defense wall of emotions crumbling more and more. His words could easily be misinterpreted as a proposal and yes, Ohta believed they meant that way, judging by that shy blush on Tanaka's pale cheeks. Him and his roundabout ways of saying things.

Ohta snickered, "Oh yeah?" _I realised that way longer than you though. From the first time I laid eyes on you, sleeping so nonchalantly under a blooming sakura tree, right after the entrance opening ceremony._

 _Love at first sight, they say._

'And I love you too, dummy...' He lightly ruffled Tanaka's hair, his thin fingers lingered a little bit longer on the smooth dark tresses.

"Actually...You just wanted me to carry you home, didn't you?" Ohta's tone came out jeering and accusative not long after.

"...you know me too well...zzzzz..." Tanaka trailed off, letting out a sleepy yawn and was dead asleep in no time.

"Already..?" Ohta softly sighed before leaning close and kissed Tanaka's forehead. "Let's head home now, shall we?" Slinging the two bags on his shoulder, Ohta carefully positioned Tanaka on his back and carried him piggyback style.

"Y'know... Whether you're drowning or falling or sleeping, I'll be there for you. Time and time again." Ohta quietly confessed to the sleeping prince before making his way out of their class with the dark-haired boy sticking on his back. "So, rely on me more..!"

 _I will._

Unbeknownst to the blond, the half-awake Tanaka silently pledged in his heart, his arms, although muscle-deficient, strongly tightened around Ohta's neck, his face nuzzled close, taking in Ohta's calming scent. _And I'll continue to be listless, so that you'll never leave my side ever again._

 **End~**

* * *

 **That got real cheesy 0 to 100 ahh~ XD thanks for reading! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rely On You**

 _Ohta and Tanaka's first meeting:_

" _Ouch..!"_

 _Tanaka stirred a little before he finally reopened his eyes to the sound of a small groan. Inky black orbs levelled with hazel ones which were strangely very, very close to his face. Those sharp golden eyes belonged to a tall pony-tailed blond wearing the same uniform as him. "...?"_

 _"My bad. I kinda tripped over you just now." The blond calmly said as he hoisted himself back up and away from the lithe ravenette._ _"Are you okay? "_

 _"I'm..." Tanaka paused for a second. A thousand and one possibilities ran through his head. Should he admit he was feeling fine or should he feign he was in pain instead? The devil in him seemed to triumph as he clutched his knee and faked a whimper. "...not okay. My knee hurts so I don't think I could walk."_

 _The blond immediately leaned closer before giving a quick inspection of his leg like he was checking if something was broken or not. "Is it fractured? Did I sit on you too hard just now. I'm so sorry... uhh..?"_

 _"Tanaka. It's Tanaka." Tanaka said, his voice ever so lifeless. Thanks to this lanky boy in front of him, he lost about seven minutes of nap which equalled to thirty percent of his energy._

 _"I'm Ohta. Nice to meet you, Tanaka." Ohta smiled kindly and continued, "I'll take responsibility for hurting your knee. The bell rang not too long ago so I'll help you get to class."_

 _That was just what he wanted to hear but..._

 _"Um, what are you doing, Ohta." Tanaka stayed glued to his spot when the blond suddenly crouched down in front with his back facing him._

 _"Taking responsibility." Replied the blond in an impassive tone, signalling with his head for the ravenette to climb on. "Don't hold back. I just can't leave an injured person and not when I'm the one who hurt him."_

 _Did people not usually lend a shoulder at the very most?_

 _"..you're quite an oddball..." Tanaka mumbled under his breath as he slowly climbed onto the broad back._

 _"I think I'm a pretty average kind of guy though." Commented the taller of the two and they made their way back to the classroom in a comfortable silence afterwards._

 _For the first time, Tanaka thought that the dancing cherry blossom petals falling around them looked prettier than he had last remembered._

.

.

.

"Oiiii, Tanaka. Wake up." A light tap on the cheek brought blank dark eyes blinking open to be met with soft golden ones.

"...Ohta? ...Time to *yawn* go home..?" Tanaka spoke in a sloth-like pace while his reliable friend patiently waited for him to finish.

"Nope. We're barely half-way there. It's time for PE so let's get going. Everyone's already left by the way." Ohta briefly explained as he hoisted Tanaka under his arm and they were soon on their way to the changing room.

"...PE, huh..." Tanaka said in a disinterested tone, allowing himself to be carried by his tall friend all the way like he was some kind of a parcel. He was not and probably would never be a sports person when he could barely walk on his own if he didn't have to.

And why did he suddenly dreamt of his first meeting with Ohta, that took place about a year ago?

 _Is it because I'm starting to feel... impatient?_

* * *

"What are you doing, Tanaka." Ohta, already in his sports jersey and shorts, side-glanced at the lithe boy who laid on one of the wooden benches unmoved. "You're supposed to change into your gym wear."  
"...too tired."

"Is it finally Double Listless today?" the blond guessed for the second time as he retied his short ponytail.

"No... It's _still_ Pampering Tanaka Day." Tanaka recited from one of their old conversations, triggering a grin on Ohta's lips soon enough. "You're saying I should change your clothes for you, aren't you?" He interpreted correctly when the smaller boy gave a few small nods.

"This is why Ohta makes the best wife there is." Tanaka said almost monotonously, lifting both of his arms up for the blond to remove his uniform and so Ohta diligently did, nonchalantly adding, "More like a mom rather than a wife."

"...!"

 _I would prefer the latter though._

The ravenette grumbled internally but the sharp blond could easily detect a change in his expression, no matter how microscopic it was. "Or I could simply be a doting wife who pampers her husband dearly." Ohta quietly continued, honey eyes fixated on Tanaka's face, carefully eyeing his next reaction.

That very sentence sent Tanaka's cheeks flushing bright pink in a matter of seconds and the boy flinched badly as soon as slender fingers slightly grazed his skin when his shirt's buttons became undone. "...hn!"

Tanaka would have to admit; this was a lot more embarrassing than he initially thought it would be and the ravenette soon regretted for even proposing such a shameless idea in the first place. "U..uh, I'll change by myself after all..." Smaller hands slowly crept to grab the white T-shirt back from Ohta's possession.

"Eh, what are you talking about? I'm not doing halfway things with you." Ohta raised an eyebrow as he and his petite friend engaged in a silly game of tug-and-war with the shirt in the middle of course. "Now, hands off before you tear your own shirt."

"No. How about Ohta let go of it first?" retorted Tanaka in his ever impassive tone of voice, which notably went a little higher.

"Oh, has our little Tanaka finally decided to be independent? I'm torn between feeling proud or sad." Ohta remarked, tugging the shirt to his side once more. What prompted this childish act between the two of them was beyond his own comprehension.

"...the way Ohta's saying it ticks me off for some reason... I said – give it back to me..!" Tanaka pulled the shirt to his side a little stronger and that was when they both heard it. The ripping sound of fabric reverberated throughout the small locker room.

 _Rip!_

"Ah." They both said.

And Tanaka automatically fell backwards from the recoil with a risk of sustaining a bump to head as soon as he hit the locker behind him. The ravenette clenched his eyes tight, bracing himself for the impact.

"Tanaka!" Moving lightning fast, the blond quickly pulled the thin arm while slamming his other hand against the metal surface to stop the fall, saving his friend in the nick of time. "You okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

Gushes of warm breaths tickled his right ear and Tanaka momentarily froze. Ohta was leaning extremely close to him, he knew that much judging by the sound of his voice and the warmth shared from the contact of their skins. Dare he open his eyes now? Another realisation soon washed over him.

 _Wait, isn't this what they called a... wall slam..?_

He remembered Rino telling him about this a while back – said it was a trend right now amongst couples or something.

 _Couples?_

"Oh...ta.." Tanaka's voice came out as a squeak. He slowly reopened his dark eyes which lingered to the floor when he felt Ohta's piercing gaze on him. He tried to slip away from the blond but was stopped midway. "Um, I'm all right now so-..wha!"

"Please don't move just yet..." Ohta suddenly pitted himself against the other, a sharp gasp erupted from the astonished ravenette as a result.

"...what is it..?" Tanaka barely breathed the words out, feeling as if a huge lump had lodged itself in his throat, his cheeks steadily turning crimson red once more. Ohta was literally hugging him, bigger stronger arms wrapping around his slender waist, head against his bare chest whose heart was beating crazily and about to jump out of his ribcage.

"My hair..."

"H-hair?" Tanaka repeated, his tone of voice layered thinly with confusion.

"My hair is tangled up with one of your buttons." Laughed Ohta at the ridiculousness of the turns of events. What were the odds of that happening again?

But, the vibrations seemed to put more tension to his pulled strands of hair so he abruptly stopped. "Ow ow. It even hurts to laugh..."

"..Stay still then. Let me have a look at it." Tanaka could tell how shaky his voice was as he carefully cradled the blond's head closer and used his other hand to untangle the hair knot forming around his second button.

The smell of Ohta's shampoo soon infiltrated his nostrils and Tanaka nervously gulped. The non-existent distance and faint scent of warm sunlight made his head spin, his heartbeat skyrocketed if it hadn't already and the poor ravenette was close to faint from sheer trepidation.

After a few more seconds of fumbling, he finally managed to loosen the knot with the least amount of damage done to both of them. "There, it's loose now..."

"Thanks, Tana-!" Ohta cocked his head in the direction of the ravenette to express his gratitude without realising how proximate they were already.

And then it happened.

Soft moist lips joined together by accident.

 _Smooch!_

"—!" Both Ohta and Tanaka stilled at that instance, pair of equally wide-as-saucers eyes met, a mix of surprise an unidentifiable emotions evident in them.

Time stood in a complete standstill, like in those cliché cheesy romantic movies, their surrounding became a perfect blur and any sounds apart from their thundering heartbeats slowly droned out.

A few seconds passed dramatically slow, slightly dried lips bumping against moist ones for a while longer before they parted, both quite reluctantly.

It took the ravenette quite some time to come back to his senses, by then a full blown blush was already spreading across his cheeks like wildfire. "T-that was..."

"Crap, I wasn't—" Ohta, whose whole face was bright red himself, gasped in horror; to have stolen Tanaka's lips not once, but twice albeit by accident this time.

"I like you." Tanaka suddenly blurted out. Because it felt just right to say that there and then. That it was time to come clean about his long hidden feelings for the blond once and for all.

Golden eyes widened in disbelief when Ohta opened his mouth to say, "You... You too?"

"...too?" Tanaka questioned back, a gleam of hope reflected in his droopy inky eyes.

Ohta slowly reached for the smaller hand before gently gripping it into his. When Tanaka didn't retract his hand away, he felt a lot more confident as he pulled the listless boy into the gentlest embrace there was.

"I like you. I like you too, Tanaka. Please, be mine and stay with me forever." Ohta hugged him tighter, and Tanaka could easily discern he wasn't lying, from the way his voice quivered, to the way his fingers trembled. Almost as if it took his everything just to confess his feelings and Tanaka's whole being was suddenly brimming with overflowing joy and happiness he never knew he could even experience.

"Forever is a long time..." Tanaka shyly pecked him by the cheek before hiding his face against the broader chest. "..but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."

 _You've captured my heart from the beginning. All that was left was to for my whole being to fall for you too._

"So, please take care of me from now on, Ohta." Tanaka impassively said but the redness of his ears didn't go unnoticed by the perceptive blond.

 _He's as much as embarrassed as I am, isn't he?_

"Eh – haven't I been doing so from the beginning?" Ohta softly chuckled, locking his arms around Tanaka's small waist once more. "And you've been dutifully relying on me all this while, huh? It makes me happy."

"...don't get cocky." Tanaka adorably pouted in response, and fluttered his eyes close when the taller boy leaned down to kiss him – longer and sensually deeper this time.

"Mhm.. th.. the gym...?" muttered the ravenette in between their deep wet kisses but Ohta couldn't be bothered. "That'll have to wait. We're going to have our own private lessons today." A hand dug under his shirt, trailing on his bare back and Tanaka shivered ecstatically.

"...pervert."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Shiraishi made her way to the male's changing room when prompted by their gym teacher to check out on their two missing classmates. She couldn't exactly refuse when she was the class representative. Although mostly because she wanted to see Tanaka herself and perhaps... get lucky in the process.

The idol of the school walked with a dreamy look on her face as she imagined a topless Tanaka changing into his gym clothes and almost bumped into a wall beside the slightly ajar door.

She was just about to knock when her ears picked up muffled voices coming from inside the changing room, Tanaka's and Ohta's presumably.

"...it tickles. Stop it, Ohta..." Came Tanaka's ever so lifeless voice, with a hint of disconcert in it surprisingly enough.

"What do you mean stop when you're the one whose arms wrapping around me so tight?" chuckled the blond and silence ensued a couple of seconds later.

 _Wait a minute... are they..?_

Shiraishi shakily covered her mouth and tip-toed to one side of the door as quiet as possible. She was fully aware of how wrong her actions were but curiosity easily won over her. Peering into the small crack of the door, what she saw almost made her scream – Ohta and Tanaka embracing each other and... kissing. So very passionately too.

 _Yes, they are!_

"...!?" The bespectacled girl stumbled away from the door and made a dash for it without so much as to produce any loud noises.

She soon bumped into someone in the hallways, and fell flat on her butt.

"O-ow... Ehh, Shiraishi-san? I'm so sorry! Are you hurt!" The other person turned out to be Miyano, who totted around the pink-haired girl like an overly concerned little puppy.

"I..I'm alright..." Shiraishi quickly covered her nose with her handkerchief and took the offered hand to stand back on her feet. _'I think I may have opened a new door to a forbidden world though. Ohta-kun and Tanaka-kun together... I... I ship it..!'_

And she completely forgot the reason she was sent there in the first place.

* * *

 _Later..._

"There you two are! Where were you guys? Wait – why are you wearing that baggy tracksuit again, Tanaka?" Katou called out to the pair as soon as he saw them entering the gym.

True enough, the lithe ravenette could be seen wearing a carmine red jumpsuit twice his size so that he had to roll the sleeves up a few times, with a boring look on his emotionless face.

"Let me guess, you were too lazy to get into gym clothes so Ohta offered to help but then you got shy and changed your mind and accidentally ripped your shirt in the middle of a tug-of-war which resulted in Ohta lending his tracksuit to you because you didn't even bother buying one for yourself at the beginning of school this year?" Shimura solemnly speculated in length and while Katou gave him the weird stare, Ohta tersely nodded in agreement, "Yep, that's exactly _(read: partly)_ what happened in a nutshell."

"Seriously..?" Katou readjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose with a bewildered look on his face still. "Man, you could be a detective with that level of deduction."

"I'm awesome, right~" Shimura proudly nodded to himself and they began chattering away until the gym teacher appeared from behind and started scolding them for slacking off.

Amidst all the ruckus, Ohta and Tanaka quietly glanced at each other, a secretive smile took form on their lips. Unbeknownst to them and the others, an invisible strand of red string coiled around their pinkie fingers, linking them together.

 **End~ (still cheesy af I know...)**

* * *

 **This has been in my draft for months. My sad third attempt in writing this chapter since I've been so busy to even polish my writing skills and I guess you can tell how rusty I became after reading this chappie. *sighs* I wish final year projects will all be exterminated from the surface of earth...**

 **Well, thanks for reading and see you guys around~ ^^**


End file.
